


Cerulean and Aureate

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Booster Gold - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is no poet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean and Aureate

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after _Booster Gold #6._

If Michael were a poet, he would say something now.  He would say something that meant something.

He would say _I saved you, and so life has meaning again, the world has ceased its aimless tumbling and fallen back upon its axis.  You are the sky for my sunlight.  In this endless ring of time, you are the lapis gem for which I am merely the setting._  He would say_ I have snatched you like a jewel of great price from the vast expanses of the multiverse, and I will never let you go again.  Here, outside of time, forgotten and unknown by all, I will hold you.  A thousand universes could rise and fall to ash, and in none of them would be a man happier than I._

But Michael is not a poet, so he merely slaps Ted on the back, over and over again.  "We did it," he says.  "We did it."

Ted smiles at him.  Michael smiles back.

He knows it's poetry enough.


End file.
